To provide the management of chemical and biological databases which serve as tools for the rational selection and discovery of potential therapies for HIV-AIDS and opportunistic infections (OIs). Databases will contain pertinent published literature and NIAID confidential data and information on the chemical, virological, immunological and microbiological aspects of therapeutic agents and microbicides for HIV, and OIs.